The study assessed the effect of a visual (camera zooms) and a verbal (verbal labels) mode of television presentation on children's learning and performance on the prosocial content. The effect of mode of presentation on visual attention to the program was also assessed. Verbal labels had a greater effect on learning and behavior and attention to the program than camera zooms. Visual attenticn was higher when camera zooms were absent than when they were present.